A Kindred Spirit
by Lady-Gizzy
Summary: The war has been won by the light, and all is well in the wizarding world. Hermione is finally free to live her life, or is she? Rated T to be safe. Hermione/Severus. Marriage Law fic! Give it a go.... you know you want to!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** A little ditty for you based on the marriage law... Please review, my updates wont be really fast because I work 45 hour weeks and I have a MASSIVE social life! (cough – not – cough)

**DISCLAIMER** I own naff all, apart from the plot, but even that belongs to my imagination really.

**A HUGE THANK YOU** to my fab beta, who I neglect constantly! I am so sorry Jeni-Tall... please show some forgiveness!

With short, shallow breaths, the thick ivory coloured parchment dropped from her fingers and landed gently on the plate below.

''No...'' she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

''What is it 'Mione?'' Ron ground out through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. He received no reply as he watched Hermiones eyes flick away from the parchment and meet with those of a certain professor.

"'Mione? Hermione! Are you even listening? Answer me!''

Hermione sat, silent. Ron grabbed the parchment from her empty plate and gasped as he read it.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_On behalf of the Ministry of Magic I would like to deeply thank and congratulate you for your efforts to ensure the safety of Harry Potter and others during these times of serious struggle in our community. We feel that you have dedicated much of your time to saving the wizarding world and believe that you deserve to be compensated for your efforts. Your personal Gringotts account has been credited with 5000 galleons as a thanks to you and all you have done for Great Britain._

_Unfortunately, due to losses from both sides of the battle, the highly intelligent muggleborn and half-blood population of Great Britain has decreased to nearly non-existent. The Ministry has therefore put a new law into practice whereby the top fifty most intelligent wizards shall be required by law to marry their equally intelligent counterpart. We hope that passing this law will help to bring a new generation of highly intelligent wizards and witches into existence. _

_You have been selected a husband of equal intelligence to yourself and the Ministry would therefore like to congratulate you on your betrothal to..._

_Professor Severus Snape, Master Of Potions._

At this point, Ron choked back a yell and looked at Hermione, who appeared to still be staring at Snape. He shook his head and looked back to the letter.

_You both ranked the second most intelligent muggleborn or half-blood wizard and witch currently residing within the magical boundaries of Great Britain. Congratulations! Your marriage must take place before the 31__st__October in order for it to be valid. Failure to accept this proposal of marriage will result in either one or both of the involved parties wands being snapped and full banishment from the wizarding world._

_The Ministry has also given you a generous dowry of 10000 galleons to be passed onto your future husband on the day of your marriage. On that day, any remaining Gringotts accounts still in your possession will be closed and all funds transferred directly to your husband's account. You will seek his permission to open a new account and all private funds will be controlled by him. You will also need to seek your husband's permission if you want to further your education after repeating your seventh year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and permission must also be requested if you desire to go straight into employment._

_We wish you the best of luck in your new marriage and look forward to hearing from you concerning the date on which the union is to be held. _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Meriadock Brockhouse_

_Head of Marital Relations_

''Hermione... can they do that? I mean, is it even legal for students to marry teachers?''

''Well, it would seem so, Ron,'' Hermione whispered. ''I need to find out what is going on.'' Glancing back up at the head table, Hermione now noticed that Professor Snape had left the hall.

''We'll speak to McGonagall! She'll be able to help us and stop this from happening.'' Ron said. His voice rang with determination, but Hermione could still see the worry etched across his face.

''I really hope so Ron. I really hope so.''

Ron was shocked at how well Hermione took to the prospect of being married to the Bat. He handed the letter back to her and watched as she re-read it, almost as if she were in a trance. All of a sudden, a spark illuminated in her amber eyes as she screamed, ''WHAT THE HELL? THEY WANT WHAT?'', only to be quickly _silencio-_ed by Ron, and dragged from the great hall kicking and screaming in silence.

Professor Snape dropped his croissant back onto his plate as he read the letter that had just been delivered by a great horned owl.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_On behalf of the Ministry of Magic I would like to deeply thank and congratulate you for your efforts to ensure the safety of Harry Potter and others during these times of serious struggle in our community. We feel that you have dedicated much of your time to saving the wizarding world and believe that you deserve to be compensated for your efforts. Your personal Gringotts account has been credited with 5000 galleons as a thanks to you and all you have done for Great Britain._

_Unfortunately, due to losses from both sides of the battle, the highly intelligent muggleborn and half-blood population of Great Britain has decreased to nearly non-existent. The Ministry has therefore put a new law into practise whereby the top fifty most intelligent wizards shall be required by law to marry their equally intelligent counterpart. We hope that passing this law will help to bring a new generation of highly intelligent wizards and witches into existence. _

_You have been selected a wife of equal intelligence to yourself and the Ministry would therefore like to congratulate you on your betrothal to..._

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_You both ranked the second most intelligent muggleborn or half-blood wizard and witch currently residing within the magical boundaries of Great Britain. Congratulations! Your marriage must take place before the 31__st__October in order for it to be valid. Failure to accept this proposal of marriage will result in either one of both of the involved parties wands being snapped and full banishment from the wizarding world._

_The ministry has also given Miss Granger a generous dowry of 10000 galleons to be passed onto you on the day of your marriage. On that day, any remaining Gringotts accounts belonging to Miss Granger shall be closed and their funds placed directly into your own account. Miss Granger will seek your permission to to open a new account and all of her private funds shall be controlled by you. She will also need to seek your permission if she wants to further her education after repeating her seventh year at Hogwarts School of __Witchcraft and Wizardry or if she wants to go directly into employment._

_We wish you the best of luck in your new marriage and look forward to hearing from you concerning the date on which the union is to be held. _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Meriadock Brockhouse_

_Head of Marital Relations_

Snapes eyes rolled up to meet those of Miss Granger, as she looked at him with an expression of fear and incomprehension. He swallowed deeply as he watched the bloody red-head tearing the letter out of her hand. Soon he was going to have to face her, but for now, all he needed was to get back to his chambers and have a drink.

Severus walked quickly along the corridors to his private chambers. He pulled out a bottle of Ogden's finest and poured himself a large glass. As the last drop of amber liquid was swallowed, his fireplace turned green and he heard Minerva's voice pierce though the silence of his lounge.

''Severus.''

''Headmistress,'' he replied.

''Severus, I suggest you get yourself to my office right now.'' McGonagall didn't sound angry, Snape thought to himself as he stepped into the green flames in his fireplace, but more... _concerned_.

''Headmistress, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley,'' Severus greeted quietly as he entered the Headmistress's office.

''Ah... Mister Weasley, I think lessons began about five minutes ago,'' Professor McGonagall spoke kindly to Ron in an attempt to make him leave the office happily.

''But, Professor... Hermione... she needs me!''

''It's OK Ron, I'll be fine. You go to lessons and take down all the notes I will need to copy from you later.'' Hermione decided the best course of action was to get Ron's mind off of the situation, at least until he got to lessons.

''Oh, if you're sure...'' Ron sounded uncertain but didn't get to finish his sentence before Hermione interrupted.

''I _am_ sure Ron. Now please... _go_!'' Hermione was getting aggravated with the whole situation now. She just wanted to speak to the teachers in private and get the whole issue sorted out. Ron left the room quickly as Professor McGonagall began to speak.

''It seems that this law can not be overridden," said Professor McGonagall, her voice somber.

Professor Snape began to protest, ''Not even between a teacher and a student?''

''Unfortunately, the Ministry no longer sees Miss Granger as a full time student, due to the fact that she is here of her own free will, and is nineteen years of age.''

''You seem to know an awful lot about this law Minerva,'' Severus said accusingly as he stared at Professor McGonagall through narrowed eyes.

''I'm afraid, Severus, that I was told about this law, but I was never told who it would affect.''

''Yet you didn't think to inform me?'' Severus asked.

''Why would there be need to? I did not think that any student could become involved.''

''As you can see, they clearly could, so-''

''-so what?'' Minerva interrupted, wondering how a situation like this could come about.

''So... what do you propose we should do?'' Snape replied, thoroughly annoyed at the woman's idiocy.

''I _propose_, Professor Snape, that you and Miss Granger begin planning your wedding.''

Hermione suddenly drew attention to herself once more, after sitting quietly in the corner of the office for the past few minutes.

She said, ''Well, I am going to my quarters. The password, should you wish to speak to me, Sir, is _memor vivo, _I will be in from nine o'clock onwards tonight. Good day to you both.''

And with that, Hermione left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

A/N Thoughts? Comments? Stick them in a review and let me know whether you want me to go on or not. Thank you... also if you feel like joining Jeni-Tall and helping to beta for me, let me know in a review/PM.

Cookies and love to those who drop me a line...x


	2. A Day Out

''Memor vivo'' Severus could have laughed at the meaning if the password. The huge oak doors to the head girls chambers swung open to reveal a beautifully furnished sitting room. ''Not red and gold Miss Granger?'' Severus asked as he stepped into the room

''It was, but I transfigured it when I got here to something bearable. Red and gold can become increasingly tiresome after five years of nothing but.''

''I like it, pale green and white. Clean, calm colours... they suit you Miss Granger.''

''Thank you Sir. You seem in a better mood than this morning''

''I find that time to think often clears the brain'' Severus said, sounding remarkably friendly to Hermione's ears.

''So then... where do we go from here professor?''

''We marry.''

Hermione's mouth gaped open as she thought about what a marriage to Professor Snape could be like. Would he always be cold and callous? Or would he show a side of himself that Hermione had never seen? Hermione took a deep breath... there was only one way to find out.

It was a week since Hermione had found out about the new marriage law, and word had spread like wildfire throughout the school. Harry had sent a letter from Spain where he was training to become an auror stating how he was going to send some of the most ruthless, trained killers he could find to 'sort out' the ministry officials in charge of the Marital Relations department, and Ron had begun to think of not-so-intelligent ways to kill Professor Snape, and, Hermione suggested, ''_The two hundred or so witnesses that will see you slip Deadly Nightshade into his pumpkin juice at the breakfast table._'' Ron had shrugged that fact off as a 'detail'.

Hermione was sat in the library reading about the traditional wizarding wedding service and wished she could have one. Unfortunately, the service she and Snape would be taking part in was an amended service, involving the placement of a strong fidelity charm, and a tracing charm placed on Hermione to ensure she and her husband were copulating at least once every forty-eight hours. It seemed strange at first to Hermione, the fact that she would be married to someone twenty years her senior, but there was no doubt she had always thought of her brooding professor most affectionately, she saw past his resemblance to a bat, and focused more upon the fact that he was a hugely intelligent, and remarkably good looking man.

''Are you ready to leave, Miss Granger.''

''Yes Sir.'' Hermione and Severus would be spending the day in Hogsmeade together as it was not a students weekend. The weather was glorious and the hallways very quiet being that it was nine o'clock on a Saturday morning. They were not interrupted on their way out of the castle.

The pair were walking along the road to Hogsmeade in a slightly uncomfortable silence, Hermione broke it by saying,

''I have a few things I need to collect today.''

''As do I Miss Granger.''

''Please Sir,'' Hermione was still slightly nervous of the man beside her, ''You can call me Hermione.''

''Very well.'' Professor Snape replied, as they turned into the high street. ''I need to pick up some new quills.''

''Of course Professor, do you go to Scrivenshafts?''  
''Yes, after we have been in we can go and get some breakfast if you like''

''That would be lovely Sir.'' Hermione said as she walked through the door Professor Snape was holding open for her.

Hermione loved the smell of the quill shop. It was almost as good as a book shop. The parchment smelt wonderful stacked up in sheets or rolled into scrolls. Hermione walked to the back of the shop where they kept the students quills and collected some for herself. She then went to pick up a stack of parchment and some sealing wax.

Severus, on the other hand had other ideas. He went immediately to the left hand side of the small shop, and collected some beautiful peacock feather quills, a bottle each of silver, gold and rainbow ink before moving to collect his usual eagle feather quills and a new bottle of red ink.

''Hermione? Have you finished?''

''Yes Sir, I think I have everything.'' Hermione followed Severus to the counter and pulled her purse out from her bag.

''That won't be necessary, Hermione. Today, anything you buy I will pay for.''

''But Sir.. you don't have to''

''I feel I should. Now, pass me your purchases.''

''Thank you Sir.'' Hermione thought she saw Severus' lips quirk up slightly in the corners, but they came down again almost too quickly to notice. He had the items wrapped and carried them out of the shop. Hermione followed him in a daze, not noticing where he was going until he stopped outside a small door.

''Sir? Where are we?''

''We are at a favourite coffee shop of mine Hermione, go on...'' He gently nudged Hermione through the door, ''it's not going to hurt you.''

Hermione entered the small shop to see a few round tables with neat little navy table cloths on top. A few people were sat alone, with a table to themselves but there were a few couples.

''Follow me'' Snape said as he walked in front of Hermione and led her up a small spiral staircase that had previously gone unnoticed to Hermione's eyes. They emerged in a small room with a few comfortable couches and armchairs. Severus walked towards the window and sat down in the closest overstuffed chair. Hermione took the seat opposite as Severus handed her a menu. ''I don't want you to be afraid of me Hermione.''

''I'm not Sir.'

''So why do you flinch every time I step near you?''

''I'm sorry Sir, it's just that... you know... it's not every day I get told I have to marry the most feared professor in all of Hogwarts.''

Severus let a deep chuckle escape from his throat ''It's also not every day that a nineteen year old witch is told she is the second most intelligent in Britain. You should be proud Hermione.''

''So should you Sir.''

''Hermione, please... while we are not in school I think it best that you call me Severus. Now then,'' Severus changed the line of conversation,''What would you like to eat?''

''Erm... I'll have an almond croissant and a cup of coffee please.''

''Very good choice young lady,'' Severus gave Hermione a small smile before he called out, ''Richard? Two coffees and two almond croissants please.''

''Of course Severus, right away. Payable to your account?'' Richard asked as he stepped closer.

''As per usual Richard.''

''Very good Severus'' Richard smiled and left the pair alone, just as the plates arrived on the table. Hermione and Severus sat in comfortable silence for a while, eating their breakfast, until Hermione piped up,

''Severus?''

''Yes Hermione?''

''Well, it's just that, you seem a lot more laid back nowadays. You know, since the war has finished.''

''I feel it Hermione. I'm not a complete ogre you know.''

''Of course not.'' Hermione said quickly. ''It must be nice to know that you don't have to sneak around in hiding all the time any more.''

''How many of a dying man's memories did you see exactly?''

''Umm.... all of them actually. Harry pulled me and Ron in with him to the pensieve. I never wanted to say it at school because you were my teacher, but I am very glad that you lived.''

''As am I Hermione, as am I.''

The rest of the day was spent collecting shopping and running errands, as soon as Hermione reached her chambers, she had Ron pounce on her.

''If he hurt you I swear I'll kill him.''

''Ron.. shut up.'' Hermione said calmly while she walked through the door. Ron just stood in the middle of the hall, looking shocked. ''Well? Are you coming in or not?''

''Oh... yeah.'' Ron followed Hermione through her door and sat down on her white sofa. Hermione put her parcels down and went to join him. ''Well?''

''Well what Ron?'' Hermione asked, amused at Ron's anger.

''Well how was it Hermione? He didn't hurt you did he? Was he bossy? Did he shout? Did he...''

''It was lovely Ron.'' Hermione interrupted, 'and no, no, no are the answers to your questions. He was very kind.''

''Yo... Herms... we talking about the same Snape here?''

''Yes Ron, I do believe we are. Only, I'm talking about Severus Snape and you are talking about Professor Snape. They may as well be two different people.''

''Why are you taking this so calmly 'Mione?'' Ron asked, worried for his friend.

''Because Ron,'' Hermione said, ''I have no choice. Anyway, this is nothing compared to some things that have happened to us. I have seen people, tortured, beaten and cursed to death. I have witnessed my best friends die. I have had to hold a group of eight prefects together as part of my head girl duties while I wad grieving. I watched Professor Snape cling to his last breath, and do you know what Ron? I left him. I could have stayed to heal him, but I thought he had died so I left him! You have no idea how guilty I feel about that. I will make it right again. He is a very intelligent man, who seems to have had the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders in the last few months and it has changed him for the better. I will nurture that Ron. I will heal him this time round, because Ron, not only have the ministry made it impossible for me to do anything else; but I feel I have to. My morals are forcing me to. I _will_ make him whole again.''

''Wow.'' Ron breathed, ''You really feel strongly about that don't you?''

''Yes Ron. Yes I do.''

''Anyway.... what's with all the packages?''

''Oh. Just stuff I needed to pick up for school. Books and supplies.''

''What about this one?'' Ron asked, plucking a silver wrapped box out of the stack.

''I don't know what that is Ron. Pass it here, I want to see it.'' Hermione took the package out of Ron's hands and slowly opened it. Inside were the three most beautiful quills she had ever seen, huge peacock feathers, and three bottles of ink, the most shimmery gold and silver, and a bottle of ink charmed to look like a rainbow. Hermione instantly went to her desk and withdrew a lilac note card. Picking up a new quill and the bottle of silver ink, she wrote,

_Thank you Severus for the beautiful gift._

_Thank you for a lovely day._

_Hermione. _

Running through the door that joined her room onto the Gryffindor common room, she went to collect Pig from his cage, ''I need to borrow him.'' was all she said to a very puzzled Ron, before tying the note to Pig's leg and letting him out of the window.

Lying in bed later that night, Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts by a tapping on the window. Moving to get better access the excited birds leg she removed the note attached and let Pig fly out of the window. Hermione went back to her bed and opened the note.

_For the second most intelligent witch in Great Britain, a gift fit for your usage. Use them well. _

_Now go to sleep. I will not be impressed if you spend your time yawning tomorrow morning._

_See you in potions, on the dot of nine. I will not tolerate tardiness._

_Goodnight and thank _you_ for a lovely day_

_Severus._

Hermione went to sleep happy, thinking that she had at last found a kindred spirit in none other than her nasty potions professor. She smiled as sleep took her into its oblivion.


	3. Potions Class

**A/N – Sorry it took me so long to update! My life has been so hectic at the moment. I advise you all, never be a florist, especially at Christmas!!**

''Turn to page four hundred and forty three... now!'' Professor Snape snarled as he swept into the lesson, robes billowing behind him with more drama than Dumbledore at Christmas. Advanced potions for the seventh year. At least these students were here because they wanted to be, not because they were made to be. It was only a small class but still annoying. Having to watch Weasley sit next to Hermione hurt him a little bit. Of course he knew that they had only had their first day out yesterday, and she probably still found him terrifying, yet Severus didn't mind her. She was hugely intelligent and he was able to hold many interesting conversations with her about certain novels and reference texts they had read. She wasn't a bit the little-know-it-all he thought she was. All he could do was count his blessings that he wasn't lumbered with someone like Miss Brown, she seemed to have a one-track mind for all things closely related to sex and beauty.

''Oh wow Hermione, it's beautiful, were did you get that from?'' Severus turned round to see a blushing, smiling Hermione with Miss Brown, the Patil twins and Weasley all staring at her parchment.

''What's going on?'' Severus asked abruptly, causing the offending students to jump back into their seats.

''Sorry Professor,'' Lavender piped up, ''it's Hermione's ink, it's beautiful.''

Severus looked over to Hermione's parchment and saw what Miss Brown meant. Hermione's page was covered in her neatly written script, with the colour spectrum swirling throughout the words. It positively made her work glow. It certainly put the other girls pink ink to shame, even Miss Browns glittery script looked plain against Hermione's. Hermione looked up a Severus, blushing.

''I'm sorry professor, I didn't know it would write like that.''

''Very well Miss Granger. But,'' Severus said, turning to the other girls, ''it does not need to be discussed during my lesson. Five points from each of you. And Miss Granger, see me after the lesson.''

Hermione blushed harder and looked slightly upset as the other girls glowered at Professor Snape from their seats.

The rest of the lesson went quite smoothly, and after Professor Snape had dismissed the class, he heard a little cough coming from Hermione's seat. She was stood behind it, looking slightly nervous.

''You wanted to see me Sir?''

''Yes Hermione.''

''I'm sorry about the interruption, but I really didn't know it would write like that and it is so beautiful and lovely to write with and it just flows out of my quill and thank you so much Severus.'' Hermione stopped to draw breath, ''It truly is a beautiful gift.''

''Well, I didn't think you would like it that much. But you are very welcome. I want you to feel comfortable in my presence Hermione, after all, we must spend the rest of our lives together. And for that, I apologise. You should be free to live as you want to, not being tied down by an old man.''

''But Severus, in wizarding years, you are not really that much older than me. What is it? Fifteen years?''

''Twenty. But let's not worry too much about that. You know you have to prepare for the wedding soon?'' Hermione nodded, ''You need to have a dress, I will let you choose your own if you want. No doubt my tastes and yours are very different, choose something you will feel comfortable wearing above all Hermione. It does not have to be in the traditional wedding style if that would make you happier, but I really don't mind. I am sure you will look wonderful.''

''Thank you.'' Hermione's cheeks began to turn pink and she smiled.

''You will also need to choose my ring. Choose whatever you want. Go with your gut instinct though Hermione, don't choose what you think will make me happy. I like anything, as long as it doesn't have a heart shaped rose quartz in the middle of a diamond encrusted band. Make sure the seller knows it is for a wedding, then it can be charmed to fit perfectly. Likewise I will choose your ring.''

''Can the wedding be held here?'' Hermione asked

''If you want it to be, where were you thinking?''

''Well, I thought the room of requirement for the service, and then the great hall for the reception. There will be a reception won't there?''

''Yes of course. I can have a feast organised if you would like that. And the room of requirement would be perfect. You could send Miss Weasley in with plans on how you would like it to look. She could change it for you until you are happy.''

''Thank you Severus.'' Hermione smiled

''Not at all. Oh, and by the way...'' Severus said as Hermione made to leave the room

''Yes?'' She turned around.

''Charge all purchases to my account. Money no object.''

''But...'' Hermione began

''No buts. I'm serious. If you see a dress you would like and it costs three thousand galleons, then buy it.''

''You can't be serious!''

''Oh but I am.'' Severus smirked. ''Whether you like it or not, this is your day and I want you to enjoy it. Even if you _are_ being forced to marry against your will.''

''Thank you so much. You are so generous.''

* * *

''Sweet Merlin Hermione! He really said that?'' Ginny asked wide eyed as Hermione settled on the sofa next to her. The girls were back in Hermione's chambers talking about the incident in potions.

''Yep! That's like, equivalent to nearly fifteen thousand muggle pounds Gins!''

''And you're telling the truth when you say he's not an old bat?''

''I am. He's actually really nice.''

''Can I see this 'amazing ink' then?'' Ginny asked, wondering about the gift Severus had given her the day before.

''Wow, charmed ink. Clever stuff. It's gorgeous, I mean, I personally wouldn't be over the moon to get it, but it suits you down to the ground. Now you can colour code things to your hearts content.'' Hermione smiled as Ginny gave her a hug, ''I really hope you are as fine about this as you seem.''

''I am Gin. It's like he's a different person around me. And I don't mind him.''

'''Mione, you're gonna have to shag him in two weeks! You need more than just, 'not minding' him to get through that.''

''Well he's quite attractive really, I mean... when he smiles.'' Hermione turned scarlet with this admission

''_Quite_ _attractive_? Are you out of your mind girl?''

''No, I mean it's just...''

''He's damn hot!'' Ginny interrupted, then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. ''I didn't say that, '' she whispered quickly through her fingers, ''I didn't say that, I didn't say that, I...''

Hermione was laughing, ''I'm afraid you did Ginny dearest! Stop blushing, I know now what you think. You think that the 'old greasy bat' as you call him, or 'my fiancée' as I call him, is... in your own words, not mine, 'damn hot.' '' Hermione laughed again.

''I need to go back to the common room for erm... unfinished homework and erm... sleep or something.'' Ginny said in a daze as she got up off of the sofa and headed for the door. Hermione didn't try to stop her. She had much needed sleep to catch up on.

''Good night Ginny!'' She said brightly as she opened the door for her friend.

''Umm yeah.'' Ginny said, and with that, she was gone.

Hermione smiled as she went to get changed, _'time for bed'_ she thought.

* * *

The owl dropped the letter on Hermione's plate during breakfast the next morning. Hermione put down her toast and opened it quickly.

_Hermione,_

_Would you join me for dinner tonight in my quarters?_

_It would be my pleasure if you would_

_Six o'clock at my office_

_Severus_

Hermione locked eyes with her potions teacher, sat up at the head table. She nodded and smiled, Severus gave a curt nod back to her, but did not smile.

''What's that Hermione?'' Lavender asked

''Oh nothing.'' Hermione replied, hastily folding the letter away, and leaving the Great Hall quickly. It was hard for her to show her friends things that she got from Professor Snape, they were private things. Things other students should not see. Hermione understood that Severus wanted to keep up his cold appearance in front of the students, but Hermione wished he had given her at least a smirk.

Severus opened his door to Hermione at exactly six. He had no doubt that the young witch would be on time, and was pleased that his prediction was correct, he smiled as she entered the room and apologised, ''I am sorry I did not acknowledge you earlier. I have to be careful though Hermione. You seemed quite upset.''

''No, no, it's not that Severus.'' Hermione said as she stepped into his office, ''it's just annoying that all of my friends are so nosy about it all. I don't want to be a freak show.''

''I understand Hermione and I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are treated with the significant respect you deserve, now follow me. I would like to show you the sequence to bring down the wards to my private rooms.''

''Are you sure?'' Hermione asked, ''I mean... it's just, they're you're rooms, you're private area.''

''And I would like you to have a little bit of time to get used to them. I'll show you what I have done for you. I want you to feel happy when we have to live together.''

Severus walked through his office until he was behind his desk, he then turned to Hermione. ''Now, the password for my office is ''Antipodean''. When you try to enter, if the wards do not immediately fall, do not enter. I may be having a meeting and increased the wards. Just knock instead. Do you understand thus far?''

''Mmm-hmm''

''Once you are here, tap the spine of this book,'' Severus said, pointing to _'Hogwarts, a History'_, ''four times, the book will turn into a handle.'' Sure enough, the cracked leather of the book turned into a gleaming silver handle. ''You may then let yourself in. Once again, if this door is locked, knock and I will come to let you in.'' Hermione nodded and smiled at Severus, ''Now you try.''

Hermione instantly made the wards fall on the entrances with next to no effort. This is why Severus liked her, after all. Her attention to detail, the way she watched Severus' exact wand movements and copied them precisely. Once inside his private quarters, he directed Hermione to follow him as he made his way into his living area.

''Now this,'' Severus said, gesturing to the room around him, ''is the main living area. You are welcome to come to relax here any time. I am sure it must be stressful being near your friends when you really want time alone. This is my sanctuary and you are welcome to share it with me. You can borrow any book of mine that you want, as long as you look after it, which... judging by the state of your potions books, you will.'' Hermione looked at the far end of the room to see two huge overstuffed armchairs flanking a large fireplace. The whole wall was covered with filled bookshelves. But there was an empty area,

''Severus?'' Hermione asked, ''Why are those shelves empty when the others are so full?''

''Ah...'' Severus said, ''Well, they are for your books, when you move in. You don't have to use them, but I thought I had better begin with preparations for your arrival.'' Hermione's eyes lit up and she smiled as Severus continued, ''you have unlimited use to all of my facilities. Just make sure you lock the door if you use the bathroom. Ah...'' he said, walking over to a large back door, ''this, is your room. Although we will have to share a bed most of the time, you are welcome to sleep in here if you need time alone. Also, it gets you away from your friends. As_ lovely_ as I am sure they are, they don't know how to get to you here. You can get some peace and quiet.'' Severus stepped out of the way of the open door letting Hermione pass him on her way in. She was greeted by the sight of the most beautiful room she had ever seen. It was small, yet comfortable. She had a double bed, with deep violet covers. It had four, large oak posters leading right up to the ceiling, and wound around them were tiny little lights, so small they twinkled like stars in the night sky. The floor was covered in the thickest carpet Hermione had ever stood on in her life, and on a small sofa in the corner of the room were what seemed like hundreds of silver and mauve cushions scattered over it, hiding the sofa from sight. There was a small, empty shelf by the sofa, and a large mirror attached to the wall. There was another door next to the entrance that led to a huge walk in wardrobe.

''If you don't like it, you can redecorate. And I'm sorry it's only small, but I tried to make it quite comfortable.''

''Its...'' Hermione began breathlessly, ''It's beautiful.'' She walked back to Severus, and slowly, hesitantly, stood up on tip toe to give his cheek a tiny kiss. ''Thank you so much''

Severus smiled down at Hermione, examining the frizzy mass of hair, and her impeccably clean clothes, ''Come,'' he said quietly, ''let's eat.''

**A/N Thanks for reading! Maybe a review?**


	4. Preparations

**A/N – Sorry it's taken so long to update guys, I have been massively busy, but I still tried to find time to write for you. I think I may change the rating to T, what do you think?**

**PS. I offer sex in exchange for reviews!! ;P **

''I could've sworn I gave you the wards only two days ago Hermione.'' Severus said as he opened the door to his office.

''I know you did Severus, it just felt wrong, taking down the wards to a teachers office. Even if you did give them to me.'' Hermione blushed as a smirk crept onto the corner of Snapes lips,

''Come on then, in you come. I was just about to make a pot of coffee. What were you here for anyway?'' Severus asked, closing the door behind his young fiancée.

''I was wondering if I could read in my bedroom today, I have some studying to do but Ron and Ginny want me to meet Harry in Hogsmeade with them...'' Hermione paused and looked at Severus, sighing before she continued, ''...it's not that I don't want to see him, I just want some time alone. I mean, I am going shopping for the wedding on Thursday and I have invited Ginny to come with me, so I thought I should study today. I wont get in your way.''

''No Hermione, you're right, you wont. I have a lot of papers to mark this morning so you can read in my lounge if you want some quiet company.'' Hermione's eyes lit up, ''I know it's not very nice being all shut in on your own if you want to study.''

''No it's not, the others don't seem to understand that. I really want good NEWT results. It's okay for Harry, being able to go straight into auror training, and Ron will get in no problems. He's only staying on to repeat this year because Mrs Weasley has told him he has to.'' Hermione took the cup of coffee Severus passed to her and sipped, before adding, ''I was wondering if we could discuss a few things I am worried about. I want to do it before the wedding really, if that's okay with you.''

''Of course Hermione,'' Severus said, he walked to a chair at his small dining table and gestured for Hermione to sit in the other. Hermione sat down and placed her cup on the smooth, mahogany surface. ''What is it you want to talk about?''

''Well, I thought you should know that last year, while the war was still raging, I _obliviated_ my parents. I gave them new names, identities and shipped them off to Australia. I didn't want the death eaters to find them, so I did all I could to keep them safe. Um... '' Hermione paused and took a deep breath, before she continued, ''unfortunately, I didn't do enough. They were found, and... and murdered.'' Severus sat quietly while he listened. He wanted to hear Hermione's story in full. She regained her composure and took a sip of her drink, letting the smooth, hot fluid roll over her tongue. ''I was very upset. I loved my parents more than anyone else in the world. But they died well. They were asleep when the killing curse hit them. They knew nothing of it.''

''I'm sorry'' Severus mumbled, slightly worried that Hermione was about the burst into tears. He should have known better though, she was stronger than that and he knew it.

''Anyway,'' Hermione continued, ''the point I am getting to is that they left all of their possessions to me in their will, I was their only family. So I have a house, all that was in it and a sizeable chunk of savings.''

''What are you going to do with it all?'' Severus asked.

''I want to go into the process of selling the house. I want to keep all of the books and some special possessions, but apart from that, I want to sell it all and buy a magical residence.''

''A lovely idea.''

''The only thing is, if I have all of the proceeds converted into wizarding money, then it all has to go in your name doesn't it. All of my accounts will be closed on my wedding day.'' Hermiones eyes fell to the table, as she began to study an interesting grain in the wood.

''Don't worry. I will have new accounts opened for you if that is what you want. I don't want to trap you. You are intelligent enough to control your own finances without being treated like a child.''

Hermione looked up, ''Thank you so much.'' She said.

''Was that all you were worried about?''

''Um no, actually. I was just wondering,'' Hermione paused, smiling

''What?''

''Are there any metals you are allergic to? I would hate for your finger to drop off, and nickel really can look lovely in the right light.''

Severus blanched, but soon recovered as he saw the cheeky smile on Hermione's face as she got up from the table.

''Yes Hermione, a nickel wedding ring would be just wonderful'' he said sarcastically

* * *

The next day Severus landed on the apparation point into Malfoy Manor at precisely seven pm. He handed his jacket to Blinky, one of Lucius' elves and made his way to the drawing room.

''Lovely to see you Severus'' Lucius said as he stood up from his seat.

''Lovely to see you to Lucius'' Severus replied with a smile, ''how have you been?''

''Not too bad, not too bad. A damn sight better that you by the sound of things though. How are the preparations going for the wedding then?''

''I'm all sorted now. I have the suit and the ring, what else could I need?'' Lucius smiled as he looked at the ring his old friend had bought his wife-to-be.

''Nice choice. Must have cost a pretty penny.''

Severus smirked, ''Do I do anything by halves Lucius?''

''Judging by that, evidently not.''

''What are you doing with the villa then? Or are you going to take her to spinners end?''

''No chance. I've had the villa prepared for her. The elves have been clearing it up. I'm going for a final inspection tomorrow.''

''And how do you feel about being married to a student? Don't give me any bullshit though Sev, I don't want to hear it. I mean, how do you really feel?''

''How do you think? Would you want to fuck a student?''

''Depends which student I suppose...'' Lucius said thoughtfully ''Anyway, she's quite good looking.''

''There is that. She's certainly blossomed over the summer. Although, I'm going to have to make her a calming potion for her hair.''

''And her wedding night I should think.'' Lucius laughed.

''Oh don't Lucius. I'm so worried about that. I mean, how scared must she be?''

''She'll get over it I'm sure. I wouldn't make a fuss if I were in her shoes.''

''Oh yeah Luc, of course you wouldn't have. You would have been as calm as anything if Minerva McGonagall tried to take your virginity when you were nineteen.''

Lucius grimaced, ''I would have wished her luck in finding it!''

''You know what I mean.''

''Yeah, yeah. I suppose I do.''

'Lucius, I really came here to ask you a favour.''

''Ah, I thought there would be an alternative reason for your visit. You never come to see me any more.'' Lucius smiled at his long time friend.

''Well I was wondering if you could meet with Hermione for me. On Thursday, when she is shopping for the wedding.''

''Why would that be?''

''To help her buy the ring. I'm not she she knows what sort of thing to get.''

''Well I would be surprised if she did, what with being a mud-'' Lucius paused, ''muggleborn.''

''Would you?'' Severus asked, sitting up in his chair

''I would be delighted to. I'll take her for lunch as well. After all, how else to break the news to her that I am going to be your best man.''

''She's shopping with a friend, Ginevra Weasley.''

''Ah, young Miss Weasley. She could well prove to be a bit of a problem.''

''I will tell Hermione that you are going to meet with her. You may also want to grace her with an apology, and Miss Weasley.''

''Why do I have to apologise?''

''Hmm...'' Severus asked, raising his hand to his chin in mock thought, ''let me think. You gave Miss Weasley the Dark Lords diary and tried to kill Hermione during not only the battle of the ministry but also the battle of Hogwarts. Is that reason enough?''

''I suppose so.'' Lucius said, ''But what makes you think she will come to lunch with me?''

''Your name's been cleared of all charges due to your switch of side and you are my best friend. If I trust you, so will she.''

''I'll hold you to that.'' Lucius replied raising his glass of whiskey above his head, ''To you then my friend, and may your marriage be as good as mine was.''

''Great, so you want me to treat my wife like a bed warmer, get an heir, then get them both killed by some deranged half-blood.'' Severus smiled

''Something like that, yeah!'' Lucius replied, clinking glasses with his best friend, he smiled too but inside his heart ached at the loss of his family.

**A/N – Well???? click the button and drop me a line, it's my life-blood! Oh, and all you lurkers out there, who have put an alert on this but not reviewed..... I know who you are!!! :D**


	5. Bridal Preparations

I am so sorry for the mighty long update, if this were a school report, it would read, could do better. I am also working on plans for a much darker fic, which I only write when I am having a really bad day, or a bulimic relapse. It is so much easier to write then. But here we go, I squeezed out another one this morning, it's not a biggy, but it's something to snack on for now!! Reviews keep me going guys!!

Sorry for any mistakes, not got round to betaing! xxxx

''Are you ready yet?'' Ginny called through the door to Hermione's quarters. ''We have some serious shopping to do today.''

''Coming Gin.'' Hermione replied, opening the door and grinning at her friend, ''Are you sure you don't mind doing this? I mean, you don't have to come if you don't want to.''

Ginny laughed, ''Of course I want to. Not only do we get to shop all day on a pretty much unlimited budget, but we get to miss a whole day of school. I'm missing double transfiguration and potions!'' Ginny paused, and turned bright red, ''Not that I don't like potions or anything, it's just that...''

Hermione's laugh cut off Ginnys speech as they walked towards the front doors of the castle, ''Don't worry Gin, I know what you mean.'' Ginny smiled at Hermione as her cheeks returned to a more natural colour. Hermione continued, ''Are we ready then or not?''

* * *

Ginny was the first to step into the leaky cauldron after apparating to a nearby alley. The two girls walked through the small pub together to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

''Where to first?'' Ginny asked as Hermione followed behind her, took a long list from her pocket, and began to consult it.

''Well, we'll get the dress first I think, then the lingerie and nightwear. Then the new robes for everyday wear. Finally the ring.''

''Why do you need new robes?'' Ginny asked

''Severus asked me to get some, and a couple of formal dresses. I'm not sure why.''

''Ooh, that sounds ominous. But where does he get all of his money from? Has he got any other property than that dump he owns in the muggle village?''

''I haven't got a clue Gin.'' Hermione replied, ''He might just be spending my dowry, which I can't say I mind particularly. It's money I'm not allowed to spend myself.''

''Suppose so,'' Ginny said, walking in to the throng of people.

''Let's get going then, we have a lot to do and very little time to do it in.''

Ginny stopped walking, ''But 'Mione, Madame Malkins' is this way'' she said, pointing behind her.

''I know it is Gin, but we're not going there. Come on.'' Hermione set off down down a narrow, yet tidy alleyway. It seemed quite long to Ginny, who thought Hermione had lost her marbles, but began widening after about two hundred meters or so. The girls just stood alone, at the end of the alley, gob smacked at what they saw. For in front of them was the most beautiful place they had ever seen in their lives, a small square with a pure white marble floor welcomed their entrance into this place. There was a large glass fountain of two dolphins dancing around one another in the centre of the square, surrounded by rose bushes. Three of the four sides of the square were adorned by the most expensive looking shop fronts the girls had ever seen. Hermione stopped walking, watching the dolphins swirl around each other and said, ''Severus told me about this place. It's where the wizarding aristocracy shop, it's called Marble Square.''

Ginny was awestruck, ''Why did I never learn about this place?''

''Come on,'' Hermione said quickly, causing Ginny to snap out of her reverie, ''We have a dress to buy!'' The two girls headed for a shop on the right hand side of the square, the front window of which was filled with flowers and lace, it was called 'Di Nozze'.

''I never knew there were so many shades of white!'' Ginny exclaimed as she stepped into the shop after Hermione, who was already at the counter. A beautiful lady with long, dark straight hair, turned to face the girls. Dressed all in pale yellow, her olive skin stood out in stark contrast with the white dresses surrounding her. The shop seemed to ooze class and Ginny was surprised she hadn't been thrown out already, her old t-shirt and jeans looked terrible compared to all of the beautiful fabrics next to her.

''My name is Hermione Granger, I believe my err... future husband sent you an owl to let you know I would be coming''

''He certainly did,'' the lady said, speaking with a thick Italian accent, ''My name is Adela, I will help you to choose the dress today, I then fit it for you.''

''Thank you very much.'' Hermione replied. Adela walked out from behind the counter, and towards Hermione,

''What type of dress you look for? Mister Snape said you may not wanting to go for traditional brides robes because of your... how do you say... arrangement.''

''I want something simple, yet elegant. I would also like it to be ivory or cream coloured, not white.''

''This I can do, come. I show you the dresses that will make you into a queen, if only for little time'' The girls followed Adela to a rack filled with ivory coloured dresses, where their beautiful Italian assistant began pulling out dresses at, what seemed to be, random. ''You try these.'' She said, before leading the girls through to a smaller dressing room.

All four walls were covered in mirrors, and the floor was pale tiles. The lights were so bright Hermione was nearly dazzled.

''The girl,'' Adela said, ''She is the bridesmaid?''

Ginny was about to say no when Hermione interrupted, ''Yes, she is.''

''Then I bring matching dress to her. Wait.'' The two girls stood silently for no more than half a minute before Adela was back, arms laden with dresses.

''Now we begin.'' Was all she said before she magically stripped the girls of all clothes but their underwear.

* * *

''This one?'' Hermione said as she twirled about in yet another slim fit ivory dress

''No Herms, it's far too plain. Make it special.''

''Okay, I'll be back in a minute. I've seen one I like but it might look too much like a meringue.''

''Trust me honey, nothing in this world could possibly look as much like a meringue as my mums wedding dress.''

''You've got a point there Gin...'' Hermione looked thoughtful, ''but that was years ago, it's not the fashion any more.''

''You not worry about the _'fashion' _'' Adela said the word with disgust, ''You worry about the beauty, the art. If dress looks good, then it will be worn!'' Hermione smiled at Adela as she left the room, Ginny was sat in a huge fluffy bath robe waiting for Hermione to choose her dress. Whatever she chose, it seemed Ginny would be wearing the corresponding bridesmaid's dress. Although, Ginny didn't see why she had to be in her underwear, when she tried to ask Adela where her clothes had been vanished to, all she got was a bundle of Italian spoken at her very, very fast, before Adela said something about, ''One is to be naked, then two is to be naked.''

''Oh Merlin... who on earth are you and what have you done with my mate Hermione?'' Ginny asked the vision that stepped from the dressing room.

''Do you like it?'' Hermione asked, giving her friend a little swish of her skirts.

''Like it? _Like it? _I bloody love it!'' Ginny stood up and hugged her friend, ''You look like something from a storybook.

''Bella, meraviglioso, perfetto, superba, favolosa! Wonderful, wonderful girl! This is the dress. I say you will look like a queen! I am always right'' Adela cried, marching in between the two girls.

Hermione stood still on a small podium while Adela performed the necessary spells to fit the dress perfectly to Hermione's shape. The sweetheart neckline was lowered slightly to expose some cleavage and the long sleeves were shortened to cut off at the elbow. The beaded bodice was brought in using a spell that involved pulling the boning tight to show off Hermione's shape perfectly and the skirt was shortened slightly so that the intricate lace detailing just touched the floor. With a flick of her wand, Adela sent a stream of gold roses flying to the dress and sitting on Hermione's hips. The skirt flowed about her perfectly in Hermiones opinion, but Adela still managed to improve it by making her step into a huge net petticoat.

Ginny sighed, ''You're beautiful...''

* * *

The girls stepped out of the wedding shop smiling and laughing, they had finished ordering their dresses and had decided to go for a spot of lunch, Hermione was in the middle of consulting her all-too-detailed list when she saw Ginny whip out her wand,

''What the...'' Hermione began, looking baffled

''Oh please, Miss Weasley, don't embarrass yourself and put it away.''

''I will kill you for what you did. I will hex your balls off then stuff them down your throat!'' Ginny spat, looking at her opponent,

''Oh of course you will, but then you won't get any lunch will you?'' Lucius Malfoy said, courteously extending his hand to Hermione, who took it and blushed.

''Hermione? What in Merlin's name are you doing?'' Ginny asked, looking as though she had just been slapped round the face with a piece of wet boomslang skin.

''Ginny, Lucius is going to take us to lunch. So please lower your wand.''

''He's going to take us _where_ now? And since when do you call him _Lucius_?''

''To lunch.'' Hermione paused and took a deep breath, ''Ginny, I don't know the first thing about wizarding weddings, yet I still find myself having to participate in one. Severus asked Lucius if he would kindly accompany us to buy his ring, so I get it right. He is here to offer help that I very much need, and I am very grateful to him.''

Ginny lowered her wand, ''But don't you remember what he did to you during the final battle? He held you under the cruciatus curse for ages. Hermione, he hit you! Don't even think of denying it because I saw him do it, I saw him hurt you over and over again. You were defenceless, you had no wand to defend yourself with and he hurt you! He disgusts me!''

''Would you disobey Voldermort? Would you Ginny? If he asked you to go and kill all muggleborns would you go against what he said?''

''Of course I would!''

''What if he was going to torture and kill your family if you didn't?''

Ginny's fierce expression faltered and her face blanched visibly, ''Then... I...''

''Now do you see my point Ginny? You asked me first why I was so calm about being married to 'the bat' and I responded that there were far worse people to be married to than someone with great intellect, and my life in the wizarding world means more to me than anything. I made the best I could out of a far from perfect situation, and I am doing it again.''

''Hermione...'' Ginny whispered, walking up to her friend, ''You are the bravest person I know.''

Lucius cleared his throat, ''Well, does this mean you're not going to 'hex my balls off?' ''

''Well no. But that doesn't mean I like you.''

''Very well''

''Oh,'' said Ginny, adding as an afterthought, ''I am so sorry about your loss, truly.''

''Thank you, and I for yours'' Lucius said, his eyes misting over slightly

''Well? Are we going to lunch then?'' Hermione said brightly

''Of course we are. This way ladies'' Lucius snapped out of his reverie, and gestured to his right.

* * *

The trio had finished their lunch in a lovely French restaurant when they arrived at the jewellers. As they entered the tiny shop the girls were taken aback as to how beautiful it was inside. There were glass cases everywhere, showcasing some of the most beautiful pieces Hermione and Ginny had ever seen. Lucius strode up to the counter and called out,

''Artucus? Are you sleeping again?''

A small man who seemed to be aged beyond belief appeared at a red velvet curtain. His beady little black eyes clocked on to Lucius before he smiled and hobbled round the counter to embrace his acquaintance.

''Good to see you Lucius, my haven't you grown up since I last saw you?''

Lucius smirked and raised an eyebrow at the girls who tried to stifle their giggles. Since putting two large glasses of rosé wine down each of their necks, he discovered it was far more easy to charm Hermione and get Ginny to like him when both were slightly tipsy.

''Artie, I need a wedding ring.'' Lucius said clearly, getting immediately to the point

''Ah, have you finally found yourself a young lady?'' the girls laughed again

''No Artie, do you remember? I have already been married. My wife died about three months ago.''

''Of course she did, of course,'' Artucus said, before winking at Lucius as if referring to some secret joke the two men shared.

''Anyway...'' Lucius cleared his throat, ''this young lady is to be married and she needs to choose a ring for her husband. I am here to help her.'' Hermione stepped forward.

''A ring eh? Well done you, finding yourself a husband. It's a pity little Lucius here can't do the same, he needs a wife to knock him into shape don't you Lucius?''

''Apparently so,'' Lucius replied, raising an eyebrow at Ginny, who smiled back until she realised that she wasn't supposed to like him.

''Well my dear,'' Artucus said quietly as he lead Hermione towards a cabinet, ''the most important thing to remember is to choose with your heart. Don't choose what you think he will like, choose what you like. Remember, it's you who's going to have to live with it for the rest of your life. Who is your husband going to be anyway dear?'' Artucus asked softly

''Severus Snape'' Hermione replied, just as softly as the old wizard in front of her. Neither noticed the grimace crossing both Ginny's and Lucius' face when she said those two words. Ginny could never imagine having sex with her professor every forty eight hours for her rest of her life no matter how hot he was, and Lucius felt sorry for Hermione having to be married to the Ogden's drinking, far-too-intelligent-for-his-own-good potions master. Although he did have a few redeeming qualities, he certainly appreciated the finer things in life, much like Lucius himself, but Hermione would be bored out of her brains living with the old bookworm, and being shut up in the dungeons all day, every day.

''Ah,'' Artucus sighed, ''Maybe you should pick what you think he will like, after all, I wouldn't want to argue with the man when he is angry.''

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked, looking slightly worried

''Well...'' Artucus began, but her was quickly interrupted by Lucius

''Let's not get into that, how about we choose a ring?''

''Of course.'' Artucus replied ''What material were you thinking for the band dear? We have a selection of, Murano glass, gold, silver and platinum. We can also charm cedar wood, mahogany, and oak so that they will never rot.''

Hermione thought for a moment, until she asked, ''can you combine materials?''

''Yes I can, any two or three that you want we can combine in any way that you want.''

''Well then, in that case, I would like to see your selection of Murano glass and platinum bands please.''

* * *

Forty five minutes later and Hermione had chosen her band, it was to be clear Murano glass with a ring of solid platinum suspended in the centre. It was not too thick, nor was it too thin. Hermione had wanted something delicate, yet masculine and she was sure she had found it. Lucius had told her over lunch that she would need to choose one stone to be a centrepiece, and that it could be cut any way she liked.

''I like that one.''

''Whoa, that was quick.'' Ginny said, surprised her friend could make a decision that speedily

''I know, but that's it. The one.'' Hermione was pointing to a perfect black sphere of obsidian, It was small yet would look perfect set into the ring, it did not glisten and shimmer like the stones surrounding it either, it just... shone. Hermione peered through the glass cabinet at it and was almost absorbed into its dark depths, Artucus opened the cabinet and handed the stone to Hermione, she stroked it and felt its cool, smooth surface rolling between her thumb and forefinger. ''What do you think Ginny? Lucius?''

''It's lovely Hermione, but don't you think it's a bit... plain?''

Lucius snorted, ''Plain? How can you call a stone of such beauty plain?''

''Sorry Gin, I'm afraid I am going to have to go with Lucius on this one, look at it, the depth and quality.''

Ginny seemed to be slightly perturbed, ''All right... no need to get so sentimental. After all, it is just a piece of rock!'' She huffed as she eyed the stone under half closed lids,trying to be inconspicuous. Unfortunately she was not very successful and missed the smirk Lucius gave her. Hermione stepped forward and handed the stone to Artucus,

''I would like this one please.''

''Of course my dear of course!'' The old man placed the stone on the counter with the other two bands Hermione had chosen, ''I will make the ring and have it sent to you within the next two days.''

''Thank you Artucus, your help has been much appreciated.'' The trio began walking out of the shop as Artucus called out,

''Lucius my boy,'' Lucius turned around, ''maybe next time it will be your go hmm...?''

Lucius just rolled his eyes and smiled at the old man, he had given up telling him he had already been married once, ''Maybe it will.'' He said quietly, almost smiling as he turned back to walk out into the bright autumn sunlight in Marble Square.

''Ladies...'' Lucius began as the two girls turned to him, ''now is where I leave you, as the idea of shopping for wedding lingerie doesn't really appeal to me.'' Hermione smiled and Ginny scowled at the man.

''Well I thank you Lucius, for all your help today. And for Lunch! It has been lovely.''

''Yeah, uh, thanks Mr Malfoy.''

''You are very welcome. Hermione, I will see you next at the wedding. Good Luck with the rest of your preparations and enjoy your last bit of freedom.''

''I will. Thank you for a lovely afternoon.''

Lucius bowed slightly as he tapped his cane on the floor and apparated back to his manor.

''Come on Gin, you can relax now. We have loads more to do!'' Hermione said smiling.

''Where next?'' Ginny asked, squinting past the sunshine and looking at Hermione's list,

''Hmm... like Lucius said, lingerie and nightwear next.''

''Great, more lace!'' Ginny sad sarcastically, as the two girls headed through a crowd of shoppers.

Come on everyone, click the big green button down there!!! Help me to write, pop in some suggestions!! xxx


	6. The Big Day

**OK, I know, it's taken FOREVER for me to update, but I at home with flu at the mo, so here we go, another chapter ''pour voux''**

_**ps. you want sexy time??? Then send me a review! x**_

''Ten minutes people!'' Ginny wailed at the people assembled around her, ''I'm going to set the room of requirement up in ten minutes!'' She bustled out of the Gryffindor common room to hunt for Professor Snape. Practically sprinting down the corridors to the dungeons Ginny nearly ran headlong into Luna, who seemed to be doing some sort of rain dance - complete with a collection of sticks and bells – in the middle of the corridor.

''Circe Luna! Be careful, I nearly ran into you.'' Looking around again, Ginny frowned thoughtfully, ''What _are_ you doing?''

Luna turned to face her friend, Ginny noticed that she looked slightly dazed and glassy eyed, ''I'm keeping the glippy-cats away, they love to terrorise brides on their wedding day, so I have decided to banish them from this castle once and for all.'' She then turned her back to Ginny and began touching the stones on the wall in what seemed like a random pattern to the confused red-head.

''Luna? Are you sure that works?'' Ginny asked, dumbfounded

Luna didn't even turn around as she replied, ''Of course I am Ginny.''

''How do you know though?''

''Well...'' Luna finally turned to face her friend before answering, ''have you ever seen a glippy-cat at a wedding?''

Ginny tried to stifle the giggle that was working it's way out of her mouth, but failed. Sighing, she said, ''That's great Luna, but I have to go, I'm in a right rush'' She continued jogging down the corridor until she came to a stop outside of Snape's office, where she began to bang on the door with such a force, she was surprised it remained seated in its hinges, she stopped abruptly as a large, black-clad chest loomed into sight.

''What on earth do you think you are doing Miss Weasley?'' Snape asked

''Sorry Sir, it's just...I have just over five minutes until I have to prepare the room of requirement, and I wanted to talk to you.''

''Go on then girl, quickly.'' The professor said icily, but Ginny definitely noticed a hint of nervousness in his demeanour.

''I really came to warn you,'' Ginny began

''Warn me of what?'' Snape asked quietly

Ginny took a deep breath, ''That if you so much as dare to _contemplate_ hurting Hermione, I will make sure you spend the rest of your days rotting in Azkaban...'' Ginny paused for a beat before adding as an after thought, ''oh... and I will make sure you share a cell with Bellatrix Lestrange! Do I make myself clear?''

Severus grimaced before asking, ''What makes you think I would want to hurt Hermione?''

Ginny narrowed her eyes accusingly, and said, ''You have been too nice Professor, far too nice for my liking. I am worried about my best friend, she was told, _by letter,_ that she had to marry you and she barely batted an eyelid. After that, she was told by Professor McGonagall that she had to... to... _copulate_ with you at least once every forty-eight hours and she didn't even mind! So I tell you now _Sir_,'' she added sarcastically, ''It absolutely has to stop. You used to bully her constantly, you made her cry her eyes out when she was in fourth year! You criticised every single thing she did and now you are being_ nice_?''

''Why do you think I bullied her hmm...?'' Severus asked, his nose inches away from Ginny's angry face, ''What did she do every time I put her down? Come on Miss Weasley, you're obviously the one with all the answers here, so give me some!''

Ginnys face had become slightly blank and confused, she back away from Snape slightly as she stammered, ''W...well, she um.. she went and did things better?'' It was a half question, half statement that made Snape stand up straight and cry triumphantly,

''Exactly! Don' you see?'' Ginny's face remained blank as Snape rolled his eyes and continued, ''You were so quick to come yelling at me about how badly I treated Hermione, yet you never quite looked at the whole picture! Every time I bullied her, every time I criticised, humiliated, shouted at her, she went away and made herself better. I saw instant potential the first time I ever met her,. You wouldn't know Miss Weasley, because you weren't even old enough to attend Hogwarts back then. She raised her hand and waved at me like a woman possessed, every time I asked a question. She was so eager to please, so eager to belong here, to prove this is where she should be. I didn't want some child reciting textbooks at me when I knew damn well she could do so much better than that. I wanted her to look into what she was learning, discover her full potential and in the process come out on top.'' Snape paused for breath, before continuing, ''And do you know what Miss Weasley?'' Ginny blinked, her face a picture of gormless interest, ''She did. Every single time. She put her peers to shame. She brewed polyjuice potion at the age of twelve for Merlin's sake!''

Ginny looked confused, ''How do you know that?''

''How could I not Miss Weasley? That's the question! Potter gave it away instantly, whispering about it constantly. I ignored it. I could have had the golden trio expelled from this school without question, but I didn't because she was too clever. Too intelligent. A mind like Hermione Granger's should not be left to rot away, as it would have in a muggle school.'' Severus cocked an eyebrow at the young girl in front of him, before asking, ''Happy now? Now I have told you just how wrong you were.'' He looked triumphantly at Ginny as she stuttered to find the right words to say.

''Yeah.'' She whispered finally, ''I am actually''

Hermione was sat in bed sipping at a large cup of tea when she heard a knock at the door, ''Who is it?'' She called out

''Miss Granger, it's me. Can I come in?'' Professor McGonagall's voice rang out from behind the door.

''Of course Professor.'' Hermione said, before she clicked her fingers to drop the wards on her door. ''What can I do for you?'' she asked, beginning to get out bed.

''Oh no dear, please, stay where you are. You seemed relaxed, I hate to interrupt that.''

''I'm really nervous to tell the truth professor.'' Hermione replied, sitting back once more against her headboard, before reaching for her wand to summon a chair by her bed for her teacher, ''Please, have a seat.''

''Thank you dear.'' McGonagall answered before sitting down and leaning toward Hermione. ''I really just came to see how you were and give you an idea of how things would happen today.''

''Thank you Professor, would you like a cup of tea?'' Hermione said, summoning her tea service with a lazy flick of her wand.

''Thank you'' McGonagall said, reaching for a cup. ''Now, I don't want to waste time so I will go through what you need to know. Miss Weasley is setting the room of requirement up as we speak. The ceremony will be much the same as a muggle one from what I understand. You will enter from the back of the room and walk down the aisle created by the guests. Both Severus and yourself will have to repeat vows back to each other, then you will exchange rings. Unfortunately, as you know, the ministry has written your vows for you, so I dread to think what they will be like. After the ceremony, we will go to the great hall, where all of your extra invited guests will be waiting for you and they will probably shower red, gold, silver and green sparks over you as you enter as a pair. Your guests are all apparating here and will be waiting in the room of requirement for you. That is, apart from Molly Weasley and Harry Potter, they are going to come up here first. Harry misses you a lot and Molly will be helping you get ready I understand.'' Hermione nodded her understanding before her teacher continued, ''Have you decided who is going to give you away Miss Granger? I know you have no family, and I understand that this traditionally done by the father of the bride at muggle weddings.''

''In some religions it is.''

''So have you come up with anyone? You need to remember, they have to perform two binding spells, so ideally, it would be a competent witch or wizard, who has had a big impact on your life. Giving them this position is like another way of saying thank you to this person.''

''I know who I want to do it. She is a witch who has helped me be what I am today. She has always had faith in me and was always gracious in offering me help when I most needed it. She is also a very intelligent and competent witch.''

''Those are lovely things to say about someone Miss Granger.'' McGonagall smiled at her pupil as she continued, ''Who is it?''

Hermione put down her cup of tea before turning to her long time mentor with tear filled eyes and whispering, ''You.''

McGonagall quickly put her cup of tea down and reached for her top student, tears glistening in her eyes, ''Are you sure?''

''Of course I'm sure. You fit the bill perfectly, will you help me to get ready as well as Mrs Weasley?''

''Of course I will dear.''

''Now,'' Hermione said, flicking her wand at a small table, ''Would you care to join me for breakfast?''

Harry sprinted up the corridor to see Hermione, a huge grin slapped across his face. Mrs Weasley bustled behind him as Ginny met them outside the Gryffindor common room.

''Harry! I missed you so much!'' The pair embraced and gave each other a gentle kiss before separating. They still saw one another as their partner, even though Ginny was still at school. ''Come on, I'll take you to Hermione's quarters!''

Walking down the corridor made Harry remember how much he missed his old school. Although he loved his job as an auror, it was hard and repetitive work. Arriving outside Hermiones door Ginny dropped the wards and gave a warning knock before she entered. Hermione and Harry instantly met in a bone-crushing hug that would have put one of Mrs Weasley's to shame.

''Harry I missed you so much!''

''I'm so sorry I didn't owl you Hermione, I've been so busy. Ginny and Ron told me you were okay so I went with it and believed them for once.'' Releasing his friend, Harry's expression turned into one of concern and he said, ''You are okay aren't you? I mean, I wouldn't be if I were in your position. In fact, I would have probably had a break down by now!''

''Severus is fine once you get to know him. Has Ginny told you about her confrontation with him earlier?''

Harry looked puzzled, but interested, ''No, should I know about this?''

''I reckon so! Go on you two, get out! I need to speak to Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, can you come back in half an hour?''

''Of course I can Hermione, see you then.''

''Bye!'' Hermione replied, smiling as her friends made their way for the door. She turned and smiled as she quietly said, ''Mrs Weasley, I'm so nervous. Help me please? Professor McGonagall is going to give me away to Severus and will be here in a few minutes to help me get ready.''

The two embraced and Mrs Weasley said, ''You can call me Molly now. You will be a married woman in a couple of hours.''

''Thank you.''

The door once again opened to Hermiones chambers and Professor McGonagall appeared, ''Molly, how wonderful to see you!''

''Lovely to see you too Minerva.'' Molly replied, smiling at the older woman, ''I hear you are going to help us. I think we need as many hands on deck as possible!''

Minerva turned to face Hermione, saying, ''Come on then dear, show us your outfit!''

''I decided to go for a dress instead of robes. I hope Severus will be happy with that.'' Hermione said, walking to her wardrobe. ''Oh, and the ring is due to arrive in an hour.''

''Brilliant. I hope you chose with your Heart Hermione.''

''I certainly did Molly. I wanted something different, yet not too noticeable. I didn't Severus to feel as though he were a marked man, with people noticing his hand, before they noticed him.''

''I'm sure he will be perfectly content with whatever you choose, after all... oh my!'' Minerva gasped as she saw Hermione's dress, ''It's beautiful.''

Hermione smiled as both older women began to bounce on the spot, brimming with excitement. She made a mental note to bottle that memory when she got a chance, so she could show Harry and Ron. They would both _love_ to see Professor McGonagall bouncing on the spot!

''Well Hermione dear, we'll start with you hair I think. Have you got any ornaments to put in it?'' Molly asked, showing Hermione to her dressing table and motioning for her to sit in front of the small mirror.

''Uh, no I haven't actually. I never really thought about it.'' Hermione said dropping onto the proffered seat, deep in thought.

''Don't worry about it. Minerva will transfigure some relevant items for you, apparently she's quite good at that sort of thing.'' Molly said, trying to get Hermione to relax a bit, ''Let's get going then.''

Severus was stood in front of his mirror, wondering what was missing from his ensemble. He had a knee length, form fitting frock coat on in such a dark shade of green it was nearly black. Black trousers, and a crisp white linen shirt. Suddenly a thought struck him, he quickly waved his wand at his body muttering a charm to change all the buttons on his jacked to a shiny, bright, gold. He then summoned a ribbon and began to tie his hair back. After putting on a pair of knee high, dragon-hide boots, he sighed ''Well, that's as good as it's going to get old chap.'' He murmured to himself, looking at his reflection once more. He then left his quarters to make his way up to the room of requirement, checking he had Hermione's ring as he went.

Ginny was perched on the edge of Hermione's bed, trying with all her might not to crease her dress. McGonagall was transfiguring a few final hairpieces and accessories for the girls and Molly was bustling about, making sure everyone was clean and presentable.

''Minerva? What are you going to wear?''

''Oh, Molly. I haven't got a clue!'' McGonagall said to a stressed Mrs Weasley. Hermione looked up at the two older women before saying,

''There's no need to worry. I knew I was going to ask you to give me away professor, so I had this made.'' Hermione walked over to her wardrobe and withdrew a bottle green dress. It had a sweetheart neckline to match Hermione's and Ginny's and gold roses around the waist, like Hermione's. The sleeves were long and tight fitting to the the arms, and as McGonagall flicked her wand to don the dress, the wedding party was complete.

**REVIEW DAMNITT! I'm not above begging!!! I know who all you lurkers are, those who add me to your updates but don't drop me a review. I'm not going to name names (yet!!) but look ladies, this could get nasty!!!!! (he he he!!) *cue slightly evil yet thoroughly cheeky grin!***


	7. A Celebration?

**Hello Everyone!**

**First of all, apologies. I didn't reply to ANY reviews. I changed internet providers from IE to Firefox. And for some reason, this website was on my blocked emails list. I didn't realise, I just thought no one had reviewed my chapter, which was pretty upsetting at the time, but now I'm over it!! So.... I am now going to reply to every review I can find. If you review my last chapter, you will be on this list!! Ready??**

**Here we go!!!**

**Christina**

You want sexy time huh?!?! Well, you have to wait!! I can't just jump in there with smut like I usually do! It just wouldn't be right! But don't worry. It is coming. Let Herm and Sev get to know each other a little first. Patience is a virtue. Thank you for your lovely review though, and I hope you review again! Xx

**AnyHouseMouse**

I'm not sure what you mean by the ''odd spelling of magic'' do you mean, as in the word, or spells? And am I being dense by not getting it? Yeah, the characters are a little OOC, but it's a marriage law!! I tried to put a bit of reasoning behind it, without making it too dry, and boring. Thank you for your review though, I'll aim for a bit more canon if I can!

**Aria Dragoncrest**

Great Reviews! Thanks!

**Snakegirl-Sprockett**

You always make me smile. The head dresses were small gold tiaras, with tiny emeralds in them! Glad you like the ring! I don't think a family as poor as the Weasleys would have heard of the Italian shops, they would have probably just stuck to diagon alley.

**Lilo**

I'll do my best! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you review again!

**Notwritten**

Thank you. I aim to be a bit interesting. You smile too!! :-D

**Nascarchick**

The wait is over! Thank you!

**Angeleye68**

Welcome, I'm glad you found me!! I love Lucius, but Draco annoyed me as a character, I would have had to make him completely OOC to be able to write him in to this. LM/GW?? You'll have to wait and see!!

**Crazzie-Bunnies24**

Glad you love it, and thanks for dropping me a line. It is muchly appreciated!

**Bella's-Choice**

You will soon be experiencing more Hermione/Severus interaction than you can shake a hairy stick at! Enjoy it, and keep reviewing. Thanks!

**Loveismagic**

I'm so excited too!! Join the club!! Thanks!

**Linoria**

I'm so glad you cant wait for more. Because, now you don't have to!! ps. My spell checker keeps automatically changing you name to Linoleum! So I had to change the settings to be able to send you this. Hope it worked. Thank you!!

**Urumi_k**

I like a bit of feisty Ginny, even though she wasn't quite up to being as scary as Sev! I also like cliffies, so I'm afraid there will be many more dodgy endings to come! Thank you for your review!!

**BeyondRubies**

I know, I didn't know which way to swing with the ceremony, so I made it really quite brutal, as you will soon see. I don't think anyone could get past Meriadock Brockhouse. Of course he likes the ring, he chose it from his heart!

**Heidi191976**

Here you go!! Thanks for your review!!

**x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x**

Glad you liked the argument, and I love dresses!!! As you well know!! I do feel MUCH better now thanks hun, and I will see you on Monday. Be safe hun, and review again soon. Much love always! X

**LilacGrace444**

Sexiness is coming dear! Don't you worry. And thank you so much for all your reviews, they keep me going!! Take care! Xx

**Sampdoria**

The wedding night will be along soon in all of it's steamy bliss. Don't you worry!! Thanks for your review!

**Slytherin-Lycan**

My most sincere apologies. Thank you for reviewing though. I hope to hear more from you. Great to get another perspective. Xx

**Hobbitpony**

Yay! You reviewed. Please keep doing so! I'm glad you like the story. And I hope you enjoy the honeymoon!!

**Larrabee**

But if I did longer updates, they would come much more slowly, and I couldn't use half as many cliffies as I do!! I'm glad my errors aren't too severe. Thank you very, very much for your review.

**OK, I Think that is everyone, but if I have missed anyone out, I want to give you a huge THANK YOU for sticking with me. Here's hoping my updates come through to my inbox next time!! Ho about leaving me a review to try it out huh!??! I'll give you a cheap shag! Bargain prices up against the wall!! Take care you lovely bunch!! And lurkers.... I will take you down!!! xxxx**

* * *

The doors leading to the room of requirement burst open as Hermione's and Severus' guests stood. Minerva stood to Hermione's right, with Ginny behind the pair. As the three began their walk through the congregation, Molly slipped in to the guests to join her family. Hermione and Severus hadn't invited very many people to their wedding, just a select few friends, and the majority of the teaching faculty at Hogwarts. Today was Halloween, and most students had gone home for an extra few days holiday, Minerva wanted to clear the school for Hermione and Severus on their wedding day. Some students would arrive back tomorrow, when the couple had left for their honeymoon, others would stay for the half term at home. All too soon, Hermione had reached the large, marble alter, and Minerva and Ginny had slipped back into the seating, with the guests. Hermione looked up, to see Severus smiling gently at her. She was shocked to see how hansom he looked, with his well fitting suit and his hair tied back, he looked like a proper gentleman. Lucius gave a gentle bow of of head to the pair, he stood on Hermiones right side, with Severus on her left.

''Today we witness the joining of two fine magical minds.'' A booming voice called out, Hermione looked up to see the one and only, Meriadock Brockhouse, looking down at the hall, she wore a large, black official looking robe, and held a small rope in her hands. Hermione recognised the woman immediately from the pictures she had seen on the front of the daily prophet. About sixty years old, she was a large lady whose no-nonsense attitude made her the perfect candidate to head the passing of the marriage law. ''Severus Snape will soon be the new master of Hermione Jean Granger. He will care for her and nourish her mind in the way he sees fit,'' A few members of the congregation began to murmur, ''he will be her protector, or her tormentor, depending on how she adapts to married life under his rule.'' Meriadock turned quickly to Severus, ''Severus Snape, repeat after me. I, Professor Severus Snape, do give my wizards oath,''

''I, Severus Snape, do give my wizards oath...'' Severus shot a quick, apologetic look towards Hermione as he spoke.

''That I will care, nourish, and provide for Miss Hermione Granger.''

Severus cleared his throat, ''That I will care, nourish, and provide for Miss Hermione Granger.''

''To the best of my ability. I will father her offspring, in a firm, fair way.''

''To the best of my ability. I will father her offspring, in a firm, fair way.'' By now, Severus' voice had began to crack, and waver with frustration. He did not want a doll to command, he would prefer to have his old, lonely life back.

''And build a family filled with respect. I do solemnly swear to this.''

''And build a family filled with respect. I do solemnly swear to this.'' Severus took the green rope offered to him, and broke it into two pieces. He handed them back to Madame Brockhouse, who threw them into the air. They vanished. She then turned to Hermione.

''Hermione Granger, repeat after me. I Hermione Granger, do give my witches oath.''

''I, Hermione Granger, do give my witches oath.'' Hermione never took her eyes off Severus.

''That I will care for, and obey any and all of my husbands commands to the best of my ability.''

Hermione practically snarled as she repeated the woman's words.

''To the best of my ability. I will mother my offspring in the way my husband sees fit.''

''To the best of my ability. I will mother my offspring in the way my husband sees fit.'' Hermione rolled her eyes.

''And be part of a family filled with respect. I do solemnly swear.''

Hermione repeated the last words almost silently, she took a piece of gold rope, snapped it in half and handed it back to the cruel woman in front of her. Meriadock looked very satisfied with herself as she threw the rope into the air, it vanished, and a new piece of gold and green rope materialised into her outstretched hand. Hermione was beckoned forward, and the rope flew to her wrist, and joined seamlessly to itself, like a bracelet.

''The rope will vanish when you and your husband have consummated your marriage. You must do this within a week of your marriage, and after your first time, you will be expected to copulate once every forty eight hours. After all, the aim of this exercise is for you to breed highly intelligent children.'' Meriadock spoke slightly quieter then previously, but still loud enough for all the guests to hear. Hermione flushed a violent shade of red, and Severus turned deathly pale. As Hermione stepped back, the woman bellowed once more, ''You may now exchange rings.''

Severus' eyes lit up in delight as Hermione gently slipped the band onto his finger. He smiled and carefully took hold of Hermione's hand. The ring he slid onto her finger fit perfectly, as Hermione expected. It was a glass band, similar to the one she had chosen for Severus, yet more delicate, with a beautiful sphere of garnet, semi-immersed into the band. Hermione beamed and looked back to Severus' eyes, just in time to hear that infernal woman speak.

''You _will_ now kiss your bride.'' Severus slowly leaned down, to brush his lips against his wife's, who responded delicately, with a blush and a shy smile. The pair turned round, and smiled slightly at their guests.

''We will see you all in the great hall in thirty minutes?'' Severus asked. Everybody smiled and nodded. Harry and Ron looked uneasily at one another, but nodded anyway. Hermione and Severus left the hall first, Severus leading his new wife to his quarters.

''What are we doing, why aren't we going to the hall straight away?'' Hermione began to bombard Severus with questions as soon as they reached their quarters.

''I just had to talk to you in private Hermione. I need you to know.''

''Know what?'' Hermione asked

''Know that I do not believe in any of those things that _bitch_ said.'' Severus looked angry, ''I would never treat you like that, you do know that don't you?''

Hermione smiled softly, ''Of course I do, I know you would never hurt me, from what I know of you you are a very kind man.''

''Who just happened to be a death eater.'' Hermione tutted as Severus continued, ''I will not take charge of you Hermione, in my eyes, you are a free woman. I don't want some idiotic doll sat before me, I want a woman I can have a debate with, who wont laugh at me when I want to learn new things and prove my potions theories right and...''

Hermione cut him short by placing a long, slender finger onto his lips, ''...and,'' she continued for him, ''I want exactly the same thing!''

Severus let out a huge sigh of relief, and smiled at his wife, ''So we are all settled then?''

''Yep! I think so anyway.'' Hermione smiled, before adding as an afterthought, ''By the way? Where _are_ we going to on our honeymoon? I haven't packed!''

''I told you not to worry. You wont need much. I am going to buy you lots of new and lovely things. Jewellery, shoes, clothes, books!''

Hermiones eyes lit up, ''Yes, but _where_? Will it be hot or cold?''

''Warm I should think, we are going to Crete.''

''Crete! I have always wanted to go there!''

''I love it there. I can show you what I am really like, no stress, no essays to mark, no students!''

''I'm so excited now, I want to leave right away!'' Hermione was practically bouncing around the room.

''Tough, I am putting my foot down, you have a hall full of guests waiting for you! Come on, lets attend our party.''

As Severus and Hermione walked through the doors to the great hall, the guests all crowded around them, as Minerva said they would, shooting sparks of red, silver, green and gold up into the ceiling. Some were cheering, but most were just smiling, not knowing whether to be happy or sad about the union. Ron and Harry ran to their long time companion and gave her a hug,

''Are you OK?'' Harry asked immediately, looking slightly nervous

''I'm fine guys, you've no need to worry, but... you won't be seeing me for a while''

''Why?'' Ron asked, ''I've already lost you once, why should I have to lose you again...'f_or a while_'?''

''Because I am going on my honeymoon boys! To Crete!''

''But how?'' Ron asked ''What about school?''

''Well, it's half term next week, and after that, Professor McGonagall said she will get old Slughorn to cover Severus' lessons.''

''Thanks a bunch Hermione, leaving us for a fortnight!!'' Harry joked.

''Oh!'' Hermione realised, ''Speaking of bunch... do I throw my bouquet?''

''Yep!'' Ron responded, ''To all the women, as soon as you walk on to the stage they will all crowd round.''

''I'll do that then! Come on, you can watch, no catching boys!'' Hermione waved her finger mockingly at her best friends.

Hermiones cream bridal shower was filled with lisianthus, roses, stephanotis and lily of the valley. It smelt wonderful, and Hermione thought it a shame that she was only going to throw it away to someone, her love of flowers made her want to keep it. Fingering the trailing ivy, she walked up to the small stage where all the girls gathered around. The men went and stood around the edge, of the room, leaning against the walls. Hermione turned around, and threw. One squeal, and a whole load of giggles later, Ginny ran up with the bouquet and gave Hermione a hug.

''Well, looks like it's my go next!''

Lucius tapped his glass with a spoon and stood up, after clearing his throat, he began, ''I suppose it falls on me to give the speech.'' Many scowls were thrown at him, but he just chuckled, they didn't affect him. ''I want to give my congratulations to the bride and groom, Severus, you're a lucky man, and Hermione...'' Lucius smirked at Severus' warning glance, ''remember, it's not your fault you had to marry him, we don't doubt your taste in men at all!'' The guests all looked to Hermione for her reaction, wondering whether it was okay to smile or not, after seeing Hermione's chuckle, a few people followed her lead. ''But seriously now,'' Lucius continued, ''What the ministry has done is an awful thing, pairing two people together, and yet, in a strange way... I think they got it right. No-one can deny that these two are suited down to the ground, they can fact-find to their hearts content now! I can see them, in fifty years time, old and grey – or at least, Severus will be, sat in a dusty old library somewhere, reading about things nobody else knows, or cares about. I wish them both the best of luck in their new life together, and hope the stubborn pair don't murder each other by the end of the honeymoon.'' He raised his glass, ''Hermione and Severus!''

The guests followed Lucius' lead and made a toast to the couple at the head of the long table. Severus, as usual, looked as though he had swallowed a particularly sour lemon; whereas Hermione had a shy smile on her face.

At the end of the table, Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom sat, holding hands under the table, and murmuring to one another,

''Do you think she's happy?'' He asked his secret girlfriend

''I'm not sure,'' Hannah sighed, ''she looks okay, but she hasn't lived with him yet. Just the thought of it terrifies me.''

Neville nodded in agreement, ''Ron was pretty upset about it, I haven't seen him cry since during the final battle, but he cried over this.''

''Really? I thought they were just an on-off couple''

''So did I, but we got drunk, and'' Neville paused, looked around then whispered, ''he told me he was in love with her''

Hannah looked heartbroken, ''It's so gutting, the whole thing! I mean, we all sort of had our couples worked out, everyone was happy. After all this time of living in fear and dread, we could all just relax and laugh, but now, the Ministry has gone and ruined everything. Again. And on the end of it are brilliant, clever people like Hermione, ending up in loveless marriages for the rest of their lives. It's just not fair!''

Neville patted his partners hand, ''Maybe they'll get on with each other, it might not be love, but perhaps they can be a bit happy together.''

''I hope so.''

No one noticed Lucius emptying a vial of pale pink potion into his glass of wine, or him swapping glasses with the person next to him. Everyone was too busy applauding Hermione and Severus as they walked out of the room, Hermione's hand around Severus' elbow. When his victim had a sip of her generously spiked drink, a tiny smirk spread across his flawless features. He murmured to himself ''Have a lovely time Sev, I know I will.''

**OK, who thinks I should increase the rating of this to ''M'' so I can write you a simply fabulous wedding night??? If you want me to increase, just start your review with ''M'' then your message, OR if you want me to hold myself back, just begin your review with a ''T''.**

**The biggest vote wins guys, so REVIEW!!!!! **

_(oh, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Take care, love to all!!)_** ^_^**


	8. What a Feeling!

**Ok – I'm so sorry!!! So much happened in the last month. I was all read to sit down and have a mammoth writing session, when I was contacted about a production of ''Hairspray'' I asked whether I could audition, so I did. And after two weeks of constant practice... I beat 20 other people in winning the role of Tracy Turnblad!!! I just hope that's a good enough excuse. Please review, and have a shout at me if you want!! :p **

**I had complete writers block with this chapter, I had a lo of PM's asking me to keep it T, and I had a lot of reviews asking for M. So I tried to hover somewhere in the middle. Review and let me know!!**

**Elle**

**xx**

**ps. I haven't beta'd this, bear with me, I went for speed over grammatical correctness!! **

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the warmth that hit her skin. After first apparating to London, the newly weds had shown their holiday passes, been transferred via the hugest floo network Hermione had ever seen to Athens, and then on again to Heraklion, Crete. One final apparation took the pair to a large landscaped garden, Hermione looked about her, it was dark, they had left the party at about nine, and after allowing an hour for travelling, she worked out that it as probably somewhere around midnight in Crete. All she could see of her surroundings was a winding stone path, flanked by twinkling lamps pitched into the ground, and a large cream coloured, partially flat-roofed villa, with heaps of cerise bougainvillea pouring down the walls, and framing the olive wood shutters in the windows.

A gruff voice behind her muttered, ''Do you like it?''

Hermione just sighed, and nodded her head twice.

Severus gestured with his free arm, ''Shall we?''

''Yes please.'' Hermione noticed what seemed like hundreds of different plants and flowers on her way up to the house, all perfectly maintained, sweeping the large garden. Severus pushed open the front door and led her inside, flicking his wand to turn on the lights.

The room was instantly illuminated in a golden glow, Hermione could almost see her face reflecting in the shiny marble flooring. The rustic, whitewashed stone floors held candelabras filled with fresh candles and the ceiling was made up of huge, wooden planks. Hermione couldn't get over how airy and spacious the whole room was, she could never of imagined the ''Great Bat'' of the dungeons owning such a house.

''Would you like a drink?'' Severus asked, leading his new wife to a very modern, and, dare she say it, very muggle kitchen.

''Yes please,''

''Cup of tea?'' Severus asked, flicking the kettle on

''That would be lovely. Erm... Severus?'' Severus turned around, and cocked an eyebrow, Hermione continued, '' It's a lovely house.'' That wasn't all Hermione wanted to say, but she would ask more later, when she and her husband were ''better acquainted''.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, she had gotten changed out of her wedding dress and into a pretty cotton nightdress. Severus was sat on the bed, looking slightly ill.

''I'm sorry about this'' he whispered

''This?'' Hermione asked

Severus gestured first to himself, and then to his young wife, ''You shouldn't be here. Not now, not ever. Not married to me. You should be fumbling around with Potter, or the Weasley boy, not stood in front of an old man.'' He looked at that moment, a broken man to Hermione. Not old, but used beyond his years. A man who had spent too long under two masters, trying to please both, but never being good enough. Both always wanting more from him than he could give.

''You're not an old man'' Hermione whispered. She admitted, he was older than her, but it was nothing when she thought about the lifespan a wizard had. Things seemed better when you knew you had one hundred and fifty years or so to think something through.

''That's as may be. But I'm a bad person. The things I've done with these hands. They're soaked in your friends blood''

''No, they're not.'' Hermione walked over to the edge of the bed where Severus was sat, dropped to her knees an took his trembling hands in her own. ''You did no more than you had to.''

''But... I tortured people, killed them. At the revels...'' he trailed off.

''At the revels what?'' Hermione asked, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hands

''I had to watch what they did, the torture, and rape and eventual murder of innocent victims. Mainly muggles, from farms, or huge cities, people who wouldn't be missed. Just for fun.''

''You had to watch?'' Severus just nodded his head, ''So you never joined in?''

''No. I just don't get off on that sort of thing. I never saw the point. Don't get me wrong Hermione, I'm not all sunshine and roses. You know as well as most that I can be a complete bastard, and by the way. I'm sorry about your teeth in fourth year.'' Hermione blushed and ducked her head, stifling a giggle, Severus pretended not to notice and carried on talking regardless, ''Please don't think I'm a bad person though, I know I'm not the nicest, but I really haven't had much practise. I have been coming here whenever I can to relax, and become a better person.''

''I didn't know you owned such a beautiful house. I mean, when we saw in the pensieve I just saw Spinners End.''

''Well, I didn't have a house like this until a couple of years ago. When I agreed to kill Albus, which took a long time, the old man left this place to me in his will, as a place to unwind. I love it here, it's beautiful. It's not massive, but it's got four bedrooms, and plenty of space. Lucius laughs, he says it's not a proper sized house, and why don't I sell it and buy a nice English manor?'' A corner of his lip raised slightly.

''Lucius is _very_ English though, isn't he? Is he really okay? I mean...''

''Has he really converted?'' Severus offered.

''Yeah''

''I'm not sure, they say a leopard can't change it's spots.''

''I don't think Lucius means to be bad.'' Hermione said

''What do you mean?''

''Well, he grew up being told to hate muggles, that they were the scum of the earth. I mean, he never stood a chance really.''

''Fair point, his father was a complete bastard, you think Lucius was bad? Multiply it by about fifty''

''I see.'' Hermione yawned, ''Sorry, it's been a long day''

Severus just nodded, the looked slightly awkward, ''Erm... shall we?'' He help Hermione up from the cold floor, and she sat on top of the covers on the bed instead.

''Can I just... see you? I've never...'' She stopped herself, before embarrassing herself any further.

Without a word, Severus slowly unbuttoned his smart jacket, and took off his boots, standing up to place them by the chair at the dressing table. He didn't want to embarrass Hermione, so he just stood in the centre of the room, waiting for her to make the first move.

Hermione looked at him where he had stopped, he was wearing very tight fitting black trousers and a loose, white linen shirt. She stood and walked over to him. Raising trembling fingers, she began to unbutton the shirt, but couldn't quite manage the tiny black rhinestone buttons in her clammy hands. Severus placed his large, slender hands over hers to still them, moved them back to her sides and slowly finished what she started. Only pausing briefly, before removing the shirt completely, and letting it drop to the floor. Hermione gasped as he revealed the smooth planes of his chest. Definitely not a six pack, but very toned, she saw his biceps flex under her scrutiny, and his pectorals quiver as she reached out to touch his collarbone. Stretching from the left hand side of his torso, next to his armpit, and just missing his left nipple where it ended, a faint scar was etched along Severus' chest. Tracing her finger over it, Hermione watched as Severus quivered. She flicked her eyes up to meet his, and watched his reaction as she pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder

''How did you get the scar?'' She whispered, not sure of his reaction.

Severus didn't even lose eye contact with her, ''I had my own cutting curse used against me during the final battle, I didn't have time then to heal it properly, so I just sealed it.''

''Will it ever heal?'' Hermione asked, not really referring to her husbands scar at all.

Severus caught on straight away, ''With a bit of patience and care, I think it may get better, in time.''

''Then I will try my best.''

It was Hermione who broke the eye contact when Severus lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bed, placing her down lightly, he whispered, ''Do you trust me?'' Hermione nodded slightly, looking nervous, ''Are you sure? Because if you're not we have a whole week.''

Hermione fingered the rope winding around her wrist, strengthening her resolve, she replied, ''I am sure.''

Severus descended on her, gently kissing her fingertips, then moving up to her wrist, where the rope was tied. His lips fluttered up her arms and along her collarbone. Beginning to move down the other arm Severus crossed to her torso and began to kiss her sternum through her thin white nightdress. Hermione however stopped his hands as he reached near her breasts, Severus instantly let her go and watched in dismay as she stood up.

''You undressed for me'' Hermione said blushing as she let go of the fold of fabric and exposed herself.

She wasn't too thin, and not toned at all. She spent hours reading in the library at school, so it was hardly surprising. Yet she did have stunning feminine curves in all the right places. Hermione walked back to the bed, and lay down again in the centre Severus crouched beside her and kissed all over her body, right down to the wiry, brown curls hiding her sex.

Taking in a deep breath, he whispered, ''Are you ready?''

Hermione just nodded as Severus pushed one of his long, lean fingers straight into her, she experimentally moved against it, and moaned when her husband bent it inside of her, pushing it against her walls. Severus moved his thumb to his wife's clitoris and gently began circling it, the speed growing faster and faster as she sped to orgasm, before she even managed to catch her breath, Severus was on top of her again. He raised an eyebrow at her, almost smiling at her flustered state, before moving to kiss her neck. With one thrust he was embedded within her heat.

He wiped one tiny tear away from Hermione's eye and she whispered, ''It doesn't hurt too much, it was just a shock, that's all.''

* * *

Hermione's head was resting in the crook of Severus' elbow, he was breathing deeply, almost asleep. She didn't know he could hear her when she murmured, ''Wish I could get off like that by myself, I'd be a much happier person.''

Severus just raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Please review and chivvy me along a bit!! I'll write faster, I promise!!!**

**ps. Lurkers... if you don't review, I'll name and shame you next chapter!!**

**BE WARNED!!**

**love to all xxx**


End file.
